Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a drive control device, a light source control device, an image forming apparatus, and an image processing method.
Description of the Related Art
With a demand for improved reproducibility of fine lines and characters in an electrophotographic process, there is an image processing method of performing a thinning process and a smoothing process on black characters and black lines based on pattern matching.
Such an image processing method performed on black characters and black lines based on pattern matching includes a technique of converting an image into a higher-resolution image and performing the thinning process on the image based on pattern matching to improve the reproducibility of fine lines.